Descubrimiento
by Ive Hellsing
Summary: Algo inesperado ha pasado en la mansión Hellsing… Un miembro que hace 30 años no se reportaba ha regresado…  y un pasado que no ha sido revelado surgirá a la luz…


Descubrimiento.

Algo inesperado ha pasado en la mansión Hellsing… Un miembro que hace 30 años no se reportaba ha regresado… y un pasado que no ha sido revelado surgirá a la luz…

Chapter I:

22 Agosto del 2007

Era una tarde fría en la Mansión Hellsing , un total silencio la invadía. Pero… no en una habitación. La Biblioteca era un lugar lleno de confusión, angustia y desesperación. Debido a una carta que había llegado hace algunos minutos atrás. La puerta de la Biblioteca estaba entreabierta

-Esto es imposible, Walter…- decía con desesperación Sir. Integra Hellsing

-Sir. Integra, nada es imposible en esta vida, mucho menos esta sorpresa que nos ha traído esta carta-contesto el Mayordomo de Hellsing.

-Walter… ¿Y si se trata de una broma?, puede que sea alguna trampa para que Hellsing baje la guardia- dijo con firmeza la bella dama tomando trozos de cabello que le cubrían sus ojos azules.

-Sir. Integra, créame que si se tratara de una broma ya lo hubiera sabido, por desgracia quien escribió esta carta…-Bajo la mirada unos instantes el Mayordomo -Sir. Integra, solo nos queda recibirla, ella es una vieja conocida, como dice la carta hace 30 años que ella no se reporto…- y quedo en silencio la Biblioteca por algunos instantes.

Integra se quito sus anteojos y paso su delicada mano cubierta por un guante blanco por su rostro, ella no sabia que hacer en esta situación, era algo confuso lo que decía la carta, mas sin embargo Walter apoyaba la razón de esta, e incluso llamaba a la autora de la carta como una ``vieja conocida´´, eso era lo mas confuso para la mujer de cabello rubio .

En esos instantes una joven de cabellera corta y rubia, ojos carmesí y aproximadamente de unos 19 años de edad caminaba por la Mansión, se detuvo a ver el reloj que había en la sala de estar, el reloj marcaba las 7:34 p.m. y después escucho un grito que provenía de la biblioteca, por ello fue a escuchar la conversación que había ahí dentro.

-¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE WALTER¡, ¡MI PADRE ARTHUR HELLSING PUDO HABERME PLATICADO SOBRE ESTA PERSONA¡- gritaba la mujer de ojos azules.

-Sir. Integra me temo que nunca leyó las cartas que su padre le dejo…- dijo el mayordomo sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña llave plateada con la figura de un reloj- Venga- y entonces movió un libro de un estante y se abrió una pequeña puerta, la mujer rubia lo siguió.

Mientras Seras entraba a la biblioteca, ella se quedo pensando en las palabras de Sir. Integra _``¡MI PADRE ARTHUR HELLSING PUDO HABERME PLATICADO SOBRE ESTA PERSONA¡´´. _

- ¿De que hablarían? – se dijo a si misma, teniendo muchas ideas en la cabeza. Entonces se topo con alguien, al alzar el rostro vio solo a su_ Maestro, _Alucard_._

-¿Qué pasa chica policía?- le dijo el vampiro sonriéndole.

-M-maestro, n-no pasa nada, es solo que no me siento muy bien- dijo riéndose falsamente y llevándose una mano en la nuca.

-Eso no es lo que dice tu mente- dijo Alucard desapareciendo por medio de una pared.

-¡M-maestro¡-pero era demasiado tarde, el ya había desaparecido -Hmph, que tonta soy , ¿Qué tal si va con Sir. Integra?- y puso una mano en su frente- No, debido a que mi maestro no sabe donde esta. Y se fue caminando, mejor dicho vagando por la mansión Hellsing.

Mientras tanto Sir. Integra y Walter se veían metidos en una especie de laberinto subterráneo.

-W-walter, ¿Dónde diablos estamos?- dijo la rubia con algo de autoridad.

-Estamos en el lugar más subterráneo de toda la mansión Hellsing, tan profundo, que tal vez ya dejamos la habitación de Alucard a unos … 40 metros mas arriba.-

Integra quedo sorprendida, paso 22 años en esta mansión y es la primera vez que va hacia ese lugar. En el resto del recorrido Integra se quedo callada. Pero su silencio no sirvió de nada ya que unos 20 metros más adelante estaba una puerta parecida a la Catedral del Mar, en Barcelona, tenia detalles de la flor de lis, pero en el centro de la puerta estaba el sello cromwell, a Integra le recordó la puerta en la que encontró a Alucard.

Cuando Walter abrió la puerta, se pudo ver claramente lo que había en esa habitación, debido a que Walter fue demasiado rápido y encendió una lámpara de aceite. En esa habitación se encontraba una cama muy hermosa con un dosel, tenia sabanas negras aterciopeladas, pero muy desgastadas y llenas de polvo, en el dosel se encontraba un tul negro lleno de arañas y otros insectos, y sobre la cama había muchos documentos regados.

-Por aquí- le indico a Integra

Se acercaron a un escritorio y Walter abrió un cajón, saco muchas fotografías y muchas cartas desteñidas y frágiles. Integra tomo una fotografía de Hellsing 50 años atrás, la miro detenidamente algunos instantes y pensó – _Es solo la que esta en los archivos_- hasta que observo a una joven, su vestimenta simulaba a una enfermera, y junto a ella se encontraba un joven delgado y alto con un traje, ambos calculaban alrededor de 14 y 15 años de edad . Alucard y Walter, afirmo la mujer pero sus ojos se dirigieron a otra dirección**, **una niña hermosa , su vestimenta era de manera victoriana, incluyendo un traje, botas de montar, y una ostentosa corbata de moño intrincadamente atada, también usaba un sombrero de fieltro con una visera amplia y un par de lentes de sol circulares de marco delgado. La dama quedo petrificada, esa niña utilizaba la vestimenta que Alucard ahora utiliza.

-¿Quién es ella…?- exclamo en un susurro.

-Ella es _Liselotte Werckmeister_, el segundo vampiro controlado por Hellsing, convertido por Alucard, ella era una niña muy comprometedora en esa época, a sus 10 años fue presentada ante la sociedad, tenia alrededor de 118 pretendientes, mucho mayores que ella por supuesto. Ella nunca fue feliz con su familia así que huyo, Alucard en ese tiempo estuvo en el estado de una niña, _Girlycard _ llamada por nosotros, la salvo de ser violada por unos ladrones. Pasaron 3 días y Alucard la volvió a encontrar ahora con heridas en su torso, había sido atacada por uno de sus pretendientes, Gabriele Phantom, así que torturo al joven hasta al borde de la muerte, Liselotte se desangraba, y Alucard la miro como jamás había mirado a una mujer…- se quedo mirando a la nada y prosiguió- Liselotte se desvaneció, era demasiado tarde para que llegara a un hospital, por lo que Alucard le susurro al oído, _``Puedes morir hoy si es tu deseo, pero puedes vagar conmigo en las eternidades…'' _y Liselotte proclamo_ ``Acepto, Conde..´´´, _Alucard había quedado petrificado ante esas palabras, hacia años que nadie le llamaba conde pero eso lo excito, lamio el frágil cuello de la niña y enterró sus colmillos dentro de ella. Después de una semana Alucard la trajo con Arthur Hellsing, el no quería lidiar con otro vampiro, ya era suficiente trabajo con Alucard pero al ver a la criatura la reconoció de inmediato y dijo que si ella en 1 mes no lograba la totalidad ningún desempeño era mejor que buscara un lugar para ella. Pero Alucard no solo la convirtió, le dio todos los poderes que ahora el posee, literalmente ella es la gemela de Alucard. Durante la guerra con Millennium ,Alucard, Liselotte y yo fuimos enviados a Varsovia, Polonia a luchar, éramos la misma muerte, no parábamos de matar a los soldados enemigos. En resumen después ella paso veinte años en Hellsing y después desapareció, por lo que Alucard colapso, aunque nunca lo dio a demostrar desde ese momento escondió sus sentimientos. Hasta el día que la conoció pude ver que el había ``vuelto a la vida´´.

-Walter, me gustaría que me contaras mas sobre esta historia-

- Lo siento, Sir. Integra me temo que yo no soy la persona que le deba de contar esta historia-

Integra se quedo perdida en sus pensamientos durante algunos instantes, _Liselotte Werckmeister, _se nombre se repetía por su mente como un eco infinito. 

-Walter, quiero conocer a esa señorita, no estoy diciendo que la quiero en la mansión , no confio aun en esa pequeña, asi que envíele una carta lo mas pronto posible para que venga a Hellsing, y quiero que lleves todos los documentos que hay en esta habitación a mi oficina- dijo en tono autoritario la dama de cabellera rubia y ojos zafiro.

-Enseguida, Sir. Integra-

Y se dirijieron a la Mansion de nuevo, el camino de regreso fue mas corto… pero mas silencioso, la dama de cabellera rubia aun pensaba en _Liselotte Werckmeister, _y el mayordomo tenia una caja llena de cajas, fotos, y un diario. Walter estaba confiado de que Integra aceptaría a Liselotte, pero Integra pensaba que eso no era lo mas conveniente para Hellsing. Caminaron hasta llegar a los calabozos . Y entonces fue donde se detuvieron , vieron al vampiro frente a ellos diciendo:

-Con que buscando momentos del pasado ¿no?- y el vampiro rio,, mientras Integra mostraba su furia en sus ojos y Walter sonreía con el.

_Continuara…._


End file.
